The Face of an Enemy
by Yincafish
Summary: When Katara embarks on her mission to avenge her mothers death by the Fire nations Southern raiders, in Zuko she finds the hidden face of the enemy.
1. Departure

_Chapter 1._

_Departure._

_'No Aang. I have to do this. He killed my mother!'_ Katara slung her satchel over onto Appa's saddle.

Sokka never took his eyes from his trapped gaze on the ground.

_'You know, she was my mother too…'_

This pierced Katara, wincing as she screwed her eyes closed, recoiling a little at her brothers hurt. But she was still furious, she drew a long steadying breath, gripping a strand of Appa's fur. Her back stayed turned to her brother, she could feel his eyes on her, willing her to stop, and she hated it. He wasn't like her, he couldn't waterbend, in fact he couldn't bend at all. He doesn't have the power like she does to put things right. She continued her gazed ahead to the distant skies, feeling the blood pulse angrily through her clenched fists, wishing the ground to swallow them all, they won't listen, they don't understand.

_'I know….She WAS your mother…she WAS my mother…She WAS our mother. She isn't any more. That monster made sure of that.' _She heaved.

A hot burning sensation spread through Katara's arm. Startled she looked round wildly, to see Zuko place his hand on her shoulder. They said nothing, but understood what had to happen.

_'We'll be fine Aang. I'll make sure of it, but she needs this. She needs to end this now.'_ Zuko spoke with a bitter tone, recalling the hate he had for his own mother's misfortune.

_'I can't believe this! We talked about this! But you were just going to take Appa anyway!' _The young airbender snapped

_'Aang stop it! You don't understand.'_

Aang took a long and decisive breathe, briefly closing his eyes to help clear out the madness.

_'Okay.' _He breathed. _'Fine. I forgive you…..' _The air was silent for a moment, Katara wheeled around in disbelief.

_'There see! It's that easy! Forgiveness! Katara you don't need revenge, you need to forgive!'_

_'Forgiveness is weak! What good is forgiving! What did that ever bring anyone!' _Zuko blazed

_'Stop!' _

Katara hauled herself onto the Flying Bison's back. She swallowed hard and grasped at her mother's necklace, that dipped just beneath the neck of her blue tribal dress. Eyes clenched shut in determination, through gritted teeth she barked,

_'Are you coming with me, or do I have to find him alone?'_

Aang and Sokka slumped in exhaustion. They knew that they couldn't stop her now. Zuko swayed steadily over to climb up onto Appa.

_'Hey.' _Zuko felt a sharp tug on the back of his robes. Sokka had a fist full and pulled his face closer into Zuko. _'Make sure, whatever she does, that she can live with it. Not all of us are so used to a murderess sister.' _

Zuko said nothing,he didn't even look back at Sokka, but gave one small, defined nod. He joined Katara in the round of Appa's saddle, and without another word, the two of them launched into the skies. The rush and the thrill of the air pounded passed katara's head, whipping her hair furiously as they climbed. The sting of tears threatened in her eyes and her lips began to tremble. She maintained her deathly stare ahead. She won't crumble, she can't crumble.

Zuko gripped tightly to the wall of the saddle and drew in a sharp breath. He settled his eyes on the waring waterbender. Her tiny frame rattled with rage. He was sat behind her, but could still see the anger and pain that was etched into every part of her being. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut, as he often did. He gazed meaningfully back to where their party was still gathered. The small figures growing smaller and smaller until they were out of sight.

Hours passed, and the air was still and eerily quiet, the blazing sun had been defeated and replaced by the soft, gentle glow of moon light. Zuko had grown tired with the lack of the sun's heat fuelling his energy and fire. He had resorted to slumping lazily against the wall of the saddle, staring blankly at the glimmer of the sea, lapping restless beneath them. Katara was not so content. In the presence of the moon, her waterbending was as strong as it could be. But her mind was not on her element. Sat cross-legged at Appa's reins, she sat motionless as the wind riffled through her robes and tame less hair, one hand gripped tightly around the silver pendant of her necklace, feeling it's engravings rub flush against her palm.

Zuko watched her intently; she hadn't spoken since their departure. They had nothing to say to each other.

_The fire nation killed her mother. My people, my nation. In her eye's, it may as well as been me. And I can't blame her. I want Katara to trust, but how can I when I know she blames me for this?_

He had to do something. Thie stillness and the quietness was killing him. Zuko got gingerly to his feet, fighting the sway of the bison and the force of the howling wind. He strode over to Katara, laying his hand flatly on her back. She was cold, freezing in fact.

_'Katara, you need to rest. We won't find the southern raiders like this anyway, we need to head for the fire nation naval control base, find where they are posted. I can guide Appa, you should try to sleep.'_

Katara made no reply; her stare was less convicted than it had been. It seemed blank and defeated, almost hopeless.

_'Katara?'_

Zuko went to place his warm hand around Katara's tightly clenched fist, to prize it away in the hope as to break her stare. As his warmth reached katara's ice cold skin, her hand snapped tighter. A stream of bright, fresh blood trickled down her palm and rippled over Zuko's knuckles.

_'Katara? Katara! No! please stop!'_

He ripped her hand away and uncurled her fingers from around the pendant of her mother's necklace. The small silver disc was intact, but it had been forced deep into Katara's palm.

Tearing a piece from the sleeve of his robe he bound Katara's hand tightly, holding it up against his chest. He looked up in shock and confusion, and Katara simply broke down into floods of tears. Zuko lunged to catch her limp body from falling over board as she collapsed in exhaustion.

Cradling her head with one hand and holding her injured hand with the other he held her close to him, kneeling at the reins of the giant fly bison.

_'It's okay, it's okay… Katara , please, come on.'_

_'I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' _ She finally breathed out. _'It's too much. He took her Zuko. He took my mother away from me. I will never see her again, because of him. He lives while she is dead.'_

_'I get it, Katara, I get it. That's one thing we have in common, the fire nation took both of our mother's from us. I can't revenge my mother, not yet. You can, you will. Please, Come on, You're stronger than this.'_

Zuko inspected Katara's hand; the make-shift robe bandage was slowly showing through red blood. Before he could say anything, Katara pulled her hand from him.

_'Wait. You're a healer right? You can heal yourself?' _ He asked.

She shook her head. _'It's nothing. It'll only take a day or so to heal.' _She said circling her thumb gingerly over the bandage. _'Water healing is for server injuries, I'm pretty sure I can survive a scratch from a piece of jewellery.' _She forced a smile at this, but Zuko glared back in protest. However, he knew better than to argue with an angry, powerful waterbender, especially when they were flying over an entire ocean of water for her to retaliate with. He sighed bitterly and met her gazed square on.

_'Anyway' _She added, _'The I need both my hands to heal. Even when I healed my own hands after Aang had burnt them, practising his firebender, I didn't know what I was doing, I used a stream near by, I don't know if I could even do it again.' _

Zuko wasn't convinced. What was she doing? Some form of self-torture for her mother's death? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he breathed slowly and with control.

_'Fine. But sleep. I'll wake you when we are close to the control base.'_

Katara opened her mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it. She pursed her lips in a half smile.

_'Thank you Zuko. And, I'm sorry.'_

_'Sorry?'_

_'It's just before, whenever I would picture the face of the enemy, all I would see is your face. The face of the fire nation.'_

_'My face… I see.'_

_'I know it's not that simple now…I- I'm sorry.'_

_'It's okay Katara.'_

With that she slid back down to Appa's back, and lay facing outwards to the ocean, watching the waves crash, through a hole in the lattice work of the saddle wall. She wouldn't sleep tonight, but Zuko didn't need to know that. She was too consumed by the plans that raced around her head.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2.

The Plan.

The gold glimmer in Zuko eye's flashed wildly as the sun rose over the vast ocean before them. He had always thrived in the morning sun, but staying awake all night at the reins of Appa had taken its toll. Concentrating hard on attempting to revive his tired and worn out body, he closed his eyes and breathed in deep, releasing a small blaze of flames from his nose as he exhaled again.

He glanced back to where Katara was resting. She had her travel cloak pull around her as a blanket, still with her bound hand clutching at the pendant. Zuko couldn't see her face, but she was not sleeping. She hadn't slept all night. Katara lay staring out to sea through the lattice work of Appa's saddle, mindlessly watching the waves rise and fall back into the mass of ocean. Controlling her deep breathing, she let her eyes fall shut for just a moment.

_….Black snow was falling, and fear descended….'I'm going to find mum!' …..The ice cold air stung in her throat as she gasped, fleeing across the snow banks….…'Tell us. Who is it!?', 'I told you, there are none left; the last raiders took them all away.'…._

_'Katara?' _

Katara flicked her eyes up to see Zuko standing over her.

_'Hey, oh…. Sorry. Are we there?' She started._

_'We're still a few miles off, but I have found land, an island. We should stop; we need fresh water and food.'_

Zuko glanced down at Katara's hand as he trailed off his sentence. The piece of his robe that he had wrapped around the wound was stained with blood. Katara registered his disapproving stare. Before she could snap he added,

_'And that needs taking care of; fresh water to clean and something better to act as a bandage. Hey, maybe we'll even find a stream so that you can try to heal yourself like before.'_

He didn't wait around for a reply; he had turned and begun to walk away before he had even finished speaking. He returned to Appa's reins and tugged to command the bison down to land. Appa did nothing, he continued to fly straight.

_'Come on! I know, I'm sorry I'm not some 100 year old air bending monk but-'_

He was cut off by Katara, who calmly sat beside him, tugged onto Appa's reins and cried,

_'Down Appa, Yip yip!'_

Trying hard not to look to smug she turned to Zuko, who was flush pink with embarrassment.

_'Don't take it personally' _She smiled.

A small smirk spread across Zuko's face, which was quickly drowned out as he violently flushed bright red.

The ground shuddered as the full weight of Appa's furry mass touch ground. Sinking slightly in the soft white sands of the islands shores. Zuko scaled down a piece of long, straggled white fur, glancing back to see Katara amble down, wincing slightly as she gripped the bisons fur.

_'Good boy Appa' _She smiled, _'Go rest now, and don't drink the sea water! Here.' _

Katara began to dig out a trench in the sand. _'Ah!'_ she recoiled.

_'Hey, wait. Let me.' _Zuko stormed in. _'It'll get infected.' _

He dug out a fairly deep trough and stood back. And using the water particles in the air, Katara filled it for Appa to drink. Zuko couldn't help but be impressed. Firebenders were the only benders who could produce their own element. Earth, Water and Air could only manipulate theirs from an existing source, and yet Katara had just made water, literally from thin air. He couldn't help but show an impressed smirk.

_'What?' _Katara quizzed, suspiciously.

_'Nothing…. C'mon….' _Zuko led the way further onto the island. Where they soon found a fresh running stream.

_'Perfect, hey, could you fill these?' _ He slid a few canteens over to katara. _'Sure.' _She murmured.

_'We should find food. You… we haven't eaten since we left yesterday.' _Zuko observed.

_'Urgh, Zuko, we haven't got time, we find the raiders, we find him and-'_

_'It doesn't matter if your dead on your feet an half-starved! You need your strength.'_

Katara heaved and rolled her eyes. They both sat silently for a moment.

_'Fine.' _She barkerd through gritted teeth. _'Fish then?' _

_'Sure, if you can-' _Zuko trailed off of his sentenceas Katara stepped into the stream. Wearing only her short sleeved robes, with the soaked skirt clinging to her legs and waist as she positioned herself in a faster current. She worked the water beautifully, forming several orbs of water the spun effortlessly to maintain their shape. She manipulated these over to the bank, when Zuko realised, that inside each, there was a single, silver, glimmering fish. Which all came to a crash upon the grassy clearing. The fish flailed for a while, as Zuko gaped, slightly stunned.

_'That's amazing.' _He half whispered, not loud enough to be heard. He stared back to where Katara was, now crouching in the shallower waters, a faint ebbing light, glowing around her hands, gently submerged in the stream.

_'Urgh! C'mon!' _She slammed her hands against the water in anger, sending waves upon waves rippling downstream.

_'What's wrong?' _Zuko asked, _'Can I do anything?'_

_'No! Just….urgh! …Forget it!' _She snapped, parting the stream as she climbed up the bank. Zuko gulped as he observed her soaked appearance, the tight, wet, blue fabric clung to Katara's frame as she emerged from the stream. He shook this thought away and recovered,

_'Pleases let me' _He beckoned her to sit with him. Lighting a small fire nearby.

Katara walked cautiously over, _'What?' _

Zuko took her injured hand without a word. _'Ah!' _ She winced. He raised his eye brow, _'Oh stop it.' _He sneered.

He continued to pour water from the freshly filled canteen over the wound. It looked sore, red and inflamed. As he did this, Katara glance at the torn cuff of his robe.

_'I'm sorry about your robes.' _She said, with a pang of guilt. _'You really didn't have to, I-'_

_'It's fine. Stay still.' _Zuko continued to remove to sand and grit from her palm. As much as it hurt, it was actually quite soothing. His touch was warm and really quite gentle. Katara gave in to him, and settled on her knees beside Zuko, staring off to the shore behind them. In the warm sun light, she briefly closed her eyes.

_… 'Now! Who is it!?'. 'Please I- Katara?...'….her heart raced, it thumped so hard that it hurt… 'Mummy, I'm scared!'…'Don't be sacred sweetheart, please go find your dad!'…_

_'Katara? ….Katara?...' _

When Katara opened her eyes, she found herself slumped against Zuko's shoulder, His warm arms around her, holding her up.

_'I- what happened? I was just….'_

_'I think you fainted. But you said something, I couldn't hear, what's wrong Katara? Tell me.' _All that flashed in Zuko's eye's was concern. He was worried and sincere. Katara had never seen it in him before.

_'Nothing, I just…. It's the heat.' _She quickly muttered. Wriggling out of Zuko's hold, and positioning herself in a more stable, cross-legged sit.

_'Katara, I know there's more going on here than just your want for revenge. You're not yourself, you…your acting weird.'_

_'How would you know?! You don't know how I act! Just because the others have invited you into this cute little pact you guys have, doesn't mean now you're everyone's best friend!'_

_'Okay! Stop! I just meant-'_

_'Forget it!'_

Katara stood, shakily, and marched back towards the beach. _'Hey wait! Katara!' _Zuko raced after her, catching up to her easily and grabbing her by both shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

_'Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just worried for you, please. Be mad at me if you want. Just sit and eat, I won't bother you.'_

Katara didn't speak. She could feel the same angry pulse of blood rush through her as before. She locked her gaze on the sand between her and Zuko. And with a slow exhale of breath, she nodded and shook herself from Zuko's grip.

The two of them sat in awkward silence, eating the cooked fish that Katara had earlier caught. Zuko couldn't stand it anymore,

_'Sokka Told me….'_

Katara grimly looked up at him, clearly annoyed that he had chosen to break the silence between them.

_'…when your village was raided by firenation ships, the lead ship had a flag with a sea raven on it? Did you see it too?'_

_'No. I didn't see the ships. I ran. I went back to the holding. That's where I saw him. Where I saw mum, for the last time.'_

Zuko pinched the bridge of nose and grimaced. Finally he said, _'…I'm sorry.'_

_'You're apologising?'_

_ 'Well I- I mean, it wasn't me personally but I-'_

_'It wasn't you Zuko.' _Katara breathed. _'I won't keep blaming you. I never should have to start with.'_

_'It doesn't matter. I deserve it anyway. But the ships, A sea raven signals that they belong to a fleet known as the southern raiders, led by a man called Yon Rha.'_

_'I'll know him when I see him.' _Katara remarked bitterly.

_'I say we head to the control base, sneak in-'_

_'sneak?'_

_'We need to be stealthy, if they know we're tracking them down, they'll just change their post, or be ready waiting for us. We find their position, we find Yon Rha. What you do next- well, that's up to you.'_

Katara nodded, and looked Zuko square in the eyes, she said,

_'Thank you Zuko, you're the only one who believes in me.'_

_'I just…know how you feel I guess.' _Zuko began to blush pink before he added, _'C'mon, we should use the day light to get closer, but we should break in at dark, we'll be less easily spotted.' _

He stood and began to walk back to the beach, when he stopped in his track, _'Hey wait, you're hand, what happened? You couldn't heal it?'_

_'You can't heal out of anger, it doesn't work that way. It should be sincere, calmed, determined. I guess I can't focus right now.'_Katara shuffled awkwardly on the fresh grass. Staring down at the ground, when she felt the soothing heat of Zuko's hand on hers. She looked up to his somewhat serious expression.

_'I told Sokka that I'd look out for you.' _He said.

_'You don't need to. I can handle myself.'_

He didn't look convinced, but forced a slight smile anyway. He tugged her hand and led Katara forwards, towards the Beach, and Appa, who was nestled down in the sand resting beside his calved out water trough.

He didn't wholly trust in what Katara said, but he felt that he had to believe in her. She needed this. And she needed him.


	3. In Flight

Chapter 3.

In flight.

In the clear blue sky, nothing changed. The raging fire nation sun blazed down as if to scorch the earth. The air so thick and hot that it almost boiled in the throat. Occasionally a sea-hawk, or frog-sparrow would skim it's path effortlessly across the seascape. A peaceful scene for war time fire nation. No one could know of the once was crowned prince regent of the fire nation, the water bender of the southern water tribe and the ancient sky-bison of Avatar Aang that soared high above the clouds. Set on a straight course for a remote island, just a few miles off, Zuko and Katara lazily slumped together in the round of Appa's saddle. The sleepless night of before had taken it's toll on both of them. The heavy heat was not helping either. Propped up on the wall of the saddle and nestled shoulder to shoulder.

_'How do you do it?'_ Katara moaned.

_'Huh? … do what exactly?' _

_'This! This heat! How do you stand it? I mean seriously! Give me ice and snow any day. Is it always the hot in the firenation?'_

Zuko smirked and snorted a choked laugh. _'Well, only when you fly so close to the sun… in the mid of summer…. During midday…. Yer I guess it must be.'_

Katara struck Zuko playfully in the arm. _'Gee thanks.' _She laughed.

They had settled into a kind of cabin life together. Finding a sort of solace, or calm in each other's presence.

Zuko lent back and stretch out in the sun's glorious heat. His golden eyes flashed as he inhaled a deep and decisive breath. All this solar energy was firing up his chi, but he was too darn tired to use it. He playfully floated two small spheres of roaring flames in each palm, rolling them around his hand and letting them slowly die away again.

_'Nope. Sorry. Can't do it!'_

Katara clambered up from beside Zuko and paced into the middle of the saddle. She reached her point and spun around to look at back at him, eye's narrowed.

_'Well…. Don't watch then!' _She snapped back at Zuko, who, startled, flushed a violent bright red.

_'What? I- er, I mean…'_

Katara rolled her eyes back at him and turned to face away. She reached her arms up high and heaved her sky blue dress up and over her head. Zuko swallowed hard and felt the heat rising in his face. Her skin was so tanned and smooth, she was perfect he thought to himself. Her dress now slung over to the far side of the saddle, All Katara was left wearing were her white under bindings, They bound tightly around her chest, and from her hips down her thighs to just a top her knee. She pulled the tie from the bottom of her braid and let her hair cascade beautifully down to settle upon her back.

_'Spirits Katara….' _Zuko breathed hazily, just not loud enough for her to hear.

_'You'd never have this heat in the south pole!' _Katara cried.

_'You don't say….' _Zuko remarked flatly. His face still a vivid scarlet, he was staring out to the clouds as Katara turned back around to face him.

_'Oh Zuko!...I'm sorry, it's just….I didn't think about it…. Sorry….I-'_

_'No, no, it's fine. I guess.' _He smiled, but still trying hard to avert his eyes to stare just beyond Katara at, well, nothing.

Katara smiled and blushed herself. She sat cross legged a short distance from Zuko and retrieved her water pouch from her satchel nearby. Her arms and upper body moved gracefully and powerfully, drawing a single snake like stream of water from the pouch. With the slightest gesture of muscle, Katara sent it writhing through the air as if it had a life of its own. Zuko watched her with fascination. For some time now, he had marvelled at the beauty of non-combat bending. You rarely saw firebanding used as an art now days, it had lost its pureness and enticement somewhat.

When, still enthralled in her bending form, Katara asked,

_'What happened to your mother Zuko?' _

The suddenness of the question shocked Zuko, who bared the expression of a hunted animal in firing range.

_'Sorry…. I din't mean that to sound so…abrasive.' _Katara backed up _'It's just… You said that the firenation took her from you?... How? I mean…. Ozia IS the firenation…pretty much.'_

_'My father never was a family man.' _Zuko sneered _'I'm sorry Katara… I just…I mean- it's a bit….weird. I've never spoken to anyone about my mother….Not even Mai….'_

Katara focused harder on her bending forms, squinting a little in the bright light.

_'It's fine Zuko. I just thought…. Honestly, you know what… It's fine' _She beamed back at him. And as she broke her concentration on her forms, the entire stream came crashing down to the ground.

_'Ah Yue!' _Katara cried in annoyance. But with a single fluid movement the contents of the water pouch scooped itself up and poured back into its container. She tightened its lid and tossed it back over to where her satchel lay. The two of them sat dumbly for a moment. There was not an awful lot to do whilst travelling on the back of an air bison, high above the ground. And conversation was hardly flowing.

_'She just left.' _Zuko broke the silence once more. _'well, that's what it looked like to me back then. She woke me in the night… I think. It's all kind of a blur. Told me she had to go,how sorry she was, then she was gone. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming, and still thought it was a dream…nightmare, when I woke in the morning. But no.'_

Katara's face fell suddenly solemn and serious. As much as she had hated Zuko before, it amazed her just how complex he was.

_'Did you ever find out?...Why she left I mean.'_

_'…..So far all I know is that…..she had some sort of bargain with my father. Azula…' _Zuko trailed off. He had never said this out loud before, and in saying it, it dawned on him the reality of what had happened…could have happened.

_'Azula once came into my sleeping quarters… we had been to demonstrate our firebender to Firelord-…. Grandfather. She said... Dad was going to kill me.'_

Katara starred wildly in shock. _'But- she wouldn't have meant…. Literally 'kill you'… it's an expression….isn't it?'_

_'You've heard of my father right? Ozai?….He's pretty famous right now.' _Zuko joke half-heartedly. But his heart sank with every word.

_'That's terrible…Zuko I'm so sorry.' _Katara walked over and sat beside Zuko, shoulder to shoulder, gazing up at him, reading his eyes through the tangle of jet black hair that hung in front of his face. _'She saved you? …. Didn't she?' _She smiled softly.

_'Yes… But I couldn't save her.' _ Zuko stared down at the saddle floor beneath his feet. He didn't know why but he stretched him arm around Katara and pulled her close to him. She accepted his gesture and rested her head upon his chest. The heat was killing her, but she couldn't…and simply didn't want to, break this moment. She closed her eyes, feeling complete safety, yet exhausted in the strength of Zuko's arms.

_….. 'Mummy, I'm scared I-'…..A flash of blade rose from the soldiers sheath….Heart pounding….Blood rushing…Tears streaming….'Mum!'_

_'No!' _

Katara jolted, gasping for air with a cold sweat streaming down her body. She slowly eased herself and realized her surroundings. She was balled up tight against Zuko, clenching fist-fulls of his robes, head buried in his chest. He had both arms flung around her, knees drawn up to hold her close. Katara could feel his heart pounding through his chest, his grip on her tight and strong. As she calmed he rubbed smoothing, small circles on her back and hushed,

_'It's ok…. It's ok…'_

Katara tried to relax and regain control of her breathing. Zuko felt her body tremble violently in his arms. She was so broken.

_'I'll help you Katara… I promise.'_

Still rubbing her back and holding her tight he whispered.

_'You see it don't you?'_

Katara could feel the well of tears growing in her eye's, she buried her face deeper into Zukos chest. When suddenly the ground beneath them shuddered, and Appa's deafening roar echoed to signal their journeys end.


	4. Smoke

Chapter 4.

Smoke.

Katara sat upon the white hot beach. Her toes buried themselves into the calming warmth of the loose sands. Zuko had carried her down from Appa's saddle. She sat shivering and intermittently scrubbing a stubborn tear away from her eyes. Trying to focus herself; trying think of anything but her vision, her memory. She could feel the pulse of the soft waves lapping onto the shoreline just behind her. The strong draw of her element coursing through her, she felt her heart beat fall into sync with the lazy tide. She watched as Zuko led Appa across the sands, heading towards the shade of the huge mango-peach trees. She observed his slender physique. He had always been so muscular and strong; she could pick out the shape of his muscles taught beneath the fabric of his robes as he climbed back up Appa's straggling fur to retrieve his knapsack from the saddle. Katara felt the heat rising in her otherwise icy cheeks. She took a shaky breath and wiped once more at her brimming eyes.

Zuko trudged back across the beach to where Katara sat near the lapping shore line. He offered her a small and awkward smile. Meeting his eyes between the spike of matted hair that hung over his face, she forced an unconvincing twinge of a smile back, before bowing her head low, heavy with the weight of tears. Head low and eyes screwed shut to hold them back; she felt that comforting warmth blossom across her shoulders again. Zuko's warm breathe caressed upon Katara's face as he knelt in front of her, steadying her by the shoulders, he growled,

_'C'mon… Follow me; you need to get out of this heat.'_

He helped Katara to her feet. She was shaky and her movement laboured. Zuko could see the dark shadows beneath her red and tearful eyes. _When was the last time she slept?_ He asked himself. As Katara rose to her feet the strangest sensation hit her. It was like the world around her had suddenly kicked into full swing, spinning relentlessly around her. A searing white light forced her eyes closed once more as she felt her legs give way beneath her. She fell forwards into Zuko's arms, who jerkily lurched forward to catch her lifeless body. As his hands gripped around her bare back, his heart drummed faster than ever. Katara was still half dressed in only her skimpy bindings. Her head was laid limply against the strong contour of his collar bone, and he held her so tight to him that their chests were pressed firmly against each other, her legs dragged unconsciously behind, feet dug slightly in to the hot sand. In a moment of calm and silence, Zuko could feel the slow and gentle beat of Katara's heart, pounding through her chest and into his. Holding his tight grip with one arm and freeing his other, he swept his palm over her forehead to run his fingers through her wild and tangled hair, pulling her head back slightly so that he could see her lifeless face. Her tanned skin looked paler than usual, apart from the darkened rings that encircled her eyes. Zuko leaned closer to Katara and gently rested his slightly parted lips against her cold forehead. He scooped her into his arms, so that her head lay supported in the crook of one of his arms and her legs lolled as her knees hooked over the other.

Zuko gently lay her down in Appa's thick, soft fur. The bison lay still in the shade, his shaggy coat fanned out beside him. Zuko looked down at her, concerned. And a pang of sadness surged through him. She looked dead. So pale, cold and helpless. This was soon replaced by a hot rush of fury; his nostrils flared and smoked, his fisted hands blazed beside his waist. _He had done this to her. Yon Rha. He had tortured her for all these years. _

Zuko swept Katara's hair back from her face, stroking his thumb over the top of her head soothingly. Gazing down at her, he inspected the jagged wound on her palm. It had begun to heal, tightly tugging the skin back together. Her hand lay inanimately over her unclothed tummy, which steadily rose and fell slightly as she breathed. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw her sharp ribs protruding with every breath. She had always been a small and slender build, but this was not right. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember Katara eating since they began their mission. Even when they sat by the stream just yesterday, she had left her fish untouched, and in all the heated debate between them, he hadn't pressed the fact.

_That must be it. _He thought. _No food, in this heat, and a water bender from the South Pole, her body can't handle it, not under all this stress and rage._

Zuko got to his feet and looked around. Appa had stripped the fruits from the trees around them, but the vegetation was thick and luscious further into the island.

_'Stay Appa, watch Katara for me okay?'_ He spoke sternly to the Bison, who offered in return a low and rumbling growl. Even he looked concerned, an actually responded to Zuko's voice for once without his usual suspicious glare first. Which from a 100 ton, 10 foot high, fully grown male Sky-Bison, was pretty intimidating!

He knelt once more, cupping katara's face with one hand, _'I'll be right back.' _He smiled down to her. Her face stayed cold and still, her cheek filling out to shape again as he removed his own. Zuko paced solemnly into the trees, looking back uncertainly at Katara, lying motionless in Appa's protection.

His mind was racing. It was not so long ago that he had left Mai, his childhood sweet heart, the only true friend he had in the fire nation, and certainly the only girl who had ever loved him so much. He had left her behind. Trapped in a cell in the boiling rock, surely to be arrested and tried as a traitor to the nation. The thought stung in his heart. He recalled her angry and pain stricken face, pressed against the prison bars. Thinking of Mai sent a wave of guilt through him. His eye's screwed shut and his mind raced back to Katara. He had never entertained the thought that he would ever have such conflicting feelings for the watertribe girl. But the way his heart had leapt as her chest pressed firmly into his betrayed his emotions somewhat. His teeth grinding, he snarled in detest at the delicate situation he found himself in. One girl left in a prison cell, and another lying lifeless in his care, he recalled his own words to himself, _'Why am I so bad at being Good!?' _

Zuko hadn't walked too far into the island until he found more lush fruit trees. Retrieving a single dao sword from its sheath across his back he slashed up at a full branch of ripe fruits. Star Apple-Berries. They fell to the soft ground with a light thud. He loaded his knapsack with the quenching fruits and slung in over one shoulder. The metal rang as he sheathed his dao, when a harrowing roar thundered across the island, followed by shouts and what was distinctly the threatening sound of blazing fire. His heart raced and head darted back to the shore, where he saw the billowing smoke and ash of a fire attack.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5.

Escape.

His heart was in his mouth. Zuko tore his way back to the shore, blazing through the dense island forests. The speed of his dash kicked clouds of dust behind him, his teeth gritted and nostrils flaring, releasing blazes of white hot flames with every blast of breath. He had his fisted hands already blaring hot gloves of fire as he neared the beach.

His eyes sprung wide as he glanced their attackers. Fire nation scouts- they must be patrolling the perimeters of the base- had they been spotted? His stomach dropped when he saw a mass of troops gathered around, one holding up a lifeless and defenceless Katara, A tight grip on the front of her bindings. Her body hung limply, toes just grazing the soft sands. Her head lolled back from the man's forceful hold, straining her neck backwards. Behind them Appa was rearing ferociously, emitting his low grumbling roar that shook the sands. The beast was stamping out the scorched fur and small blazes that embellished his thick white coat, and swiping furiously at the troops surrounding Katara with his strong, heavy, tail, knocking several of them flying from their feet.

_'You're a long way from home watertribe.' _A scout sniped in Katara's motionless face.

Zuko's head felt like it might explode. He erupted through the trees, firing a powerful firebolt straight ahead and the scout holding up Katara.

_'Let her go!' _He roared.

The scout was torn from his feet and landed only a short distance from the shore. Releasing Katara as he fell, Zuko recoiled as he watched her body crumple to the ground. He ran and stood over her, firing bolts and waves of flames at any one who dared to stay and fight. It didn't take long for the last of the scouts to retreat, running back along to the south end of the beach. Zuko watched them wearily until they had fully disappeared from sight. His breathing was heavy and sharp. The rapid motion of his chest sending a furious shudder down his body. Then he turned his attention to the still heap of waterbender at his feet. He swept the hair from her face and examined her cautiously, watching for the slow, graceful rise and fall of her breathing; and letting out a small gust of a sigh when he did indeed see the swell of movement beneath her chest bindings. His face was etched with panic and worry. His eyes desperately searching her body for any sign of hurt. When he saw it; her face creased into a pain-stricken expression, snatching a sharp breathe between clamped teeth. Katara's eyes wrenched open slightly; and Zuko could see those ocean blue orbs staring up through her narrow gaze.

_'…Zu- Zuko?...' _

He immediately flung his arms around her torso. _'….Wh- What Happ-AH!...' _Katara cried out in pain as his arms hugged around her shoulders, he withdrew quickly and surveyed her with shock and worry. Her left shoulder seemed to have hit the ground hard as she fell, and now protruded painfully from its socket, jutting out in front of Katara's slim collar bone.

At that moment a cry of angry male voices rang across the beach. Zuko turned in time to see a black and red mass of firebenders hurtling its way toward them. He sprinted to his feet, knowing that they couldn't win this one; they needed to get out of here, and fast. He bent to scoop Katara up into his arms; she creased and cried out at his touch. The army was nearing fast, now only a short run away from them.

_'Wait!'_

Katara pushed away from Zuko's hold and stood unstably in front of him, heels dug deep into the loose sand. She held her limp left arm with her right, closed her eyes and drew in two powerful breathes, Zuko glanced a sideways stare at the ocean that swelled and fell with the rhythm of her inhales. Katara's face was screwed in a mixture of pain and concentration. And finally with a loud cry of blinding pain, she swung both of her arms out towards the shore, heaving a towering wave up from the sea. Her body shuddered under the immense weight of the water; she dug deeper in to the sand as her knees buckled slightly. When finally, with one flowing movement, she brought the racing tide crashing down upon the Fire Nation army. Her body caved as she ended her attack. Zuko raced forward to support her, still gaping in awe at the power she had unleashed.

_'C'mon. We've got to get out of here!' _ He called. Pulling her into him, her dislocated arm resting against his chest, his arm around the other. He hauled the two of them up onto Appa's back, and they took off again into the sky and out of sight.

Zuko had scrambled to Appa's rein, having to leave the waterbender alone cradling her injured arm as she slumped against the saddle, a painful grimace spread across her face. They had been in flight for some time; Zuko was desperate to put as much distance between them and the firenation troops as he could, he doubted that they could take another attack right now. The blazing afternoon heat was ferocious. It beamed down on the two young warriors with no mercy, scorching them both as the seeked for shelter. Zuko afforded a look back at Katara who slid further to the ground of the saddle, still motionless and braced tightly against the flights rocking and jerks, trying desperately to support her jutting shoulder. When ahead Zuko spotted a perfect safe haven; a rock cave, high above the lashing tide and far enough from the cliff top to secure them.

'_The cliff Appa! Yi- …. Err….i mean…. Yep? Yap? Y-….O c'mon you know what I mean!' _Zuko blushed angrily, but Appa didn't need instruction, he was growing tired and needed so much to be out of the heat, he had changed course towards the cliff side long before Zuko had seen it.

The landing was not graceful. The giant mass of fur and paws thudded to the cave floor in a flurry of sand and rocks, nearly throwing his riders completely. Was he had settled, Zuko slid down to the round saddle, where Katara sat. She was weary and dazed, but a faint smile twitched in her face, which Zuko mimicked back to her, relieved to see her blue eyes shining back at him again.

_'I leave you alone for a matter of minutes….' _Katara flashed a smirking grin.

Taken aback, Zuko's mouth hung wide for a moment before gathering his retaliation. _'I know I told everyone that I look after you but- I didn't think I'd actually have to! Not like this!' _

The flare in Katara's eyes shifted. She had been joking, was he serious? Is that what he thought of her?

_'Well I'm sorry if I'm a burden Zuko!' _Katara stumbled to her feet, her left shoulder dragging as she rose. _'I could have done this myself you know, you didn't have to play the hero!'_

_'Pft, yer right, a fine job you're doing so far!'_ He snarled at her. _'Face it Katara, if I hadn't been around, who knows what those troops would have dine with you!' _

Katara's face shone red, that angry, pulsing sensation returning. She knew that he had a point, but she was about to admit that. Her mind was sent wiring at his remark; she cast her eyes bitterly down to the ground between them, when she caught a glance at the crumpled state of her chest bindings. The deep indentations of where the scouts blazing hand still marked the fabric, its intricate long strips were knocked askew and slipped further down to one side. Her stomach lurched as she thought to herself, _what would have happened had Zuko not been there? _

In her extended stare, Zuko saw the thought running through her head, saw her eyes grow wider and that wild flash that stirred within her as she settled her mind on the sickening possibility of his absence. He stepped calmly towards her, trying to let his body posture sink and relax, to show no threat.

_'But hey…. I was here. And I'm always going to be…. I'm sorry Katara, I know this is tough on you.'_

She gave him no answer but gave a moderately loud puff of air to show her annoyance at his sympathy.

They let a moment of silence and awkwardness pass between, and then, turning her attention to her shoulder Katara spoke, _'I guess, I ought to do something about this.' _

Her face tensed and her breathing quickened, trying to psych herself up for the inevitable rush of pain that had to happen, when that familiar, somewhat comforting blossom of warmth spread from her intact shoulder.

_'Wait, Katara let me.'_ Zuko spoke softly and almost endearingly.

_'Zuko? Well… I guess you might be strong than me but… do you, you know….know what you're doing?' _She stumbled her words.

Zuko showed a smug smirk and replied. _'The amount of times I lost a fire duel to Azula when we were kids! I'd never admit that she had hurt me, so I would fix myself up- enough to fool the family physicians anyway_. She could- Can, throw a pretty mean Fire bolt, my fixing up included shoulder realignment once or twice.' He had meant to sound jokey about it, but by the end of his anecdote, His voice was sharp and bitter.

_'You are quite the enigma aren't you Zuko?' _Katara quipped. _'Okay.'_

Zuko placed one warm hand upon Kataras left shoulder, gripping the top of her arm with his other.

_'Out, up and in, yes?' _She shuddered, bracing herself under his hot, firm grip.

Zuko didn't answer, he counted down in his mind

_1…._

Katara winced as his grip tightened.

_2…._

Zuko felt the tremble from her body echo up his arms.

_3!_

A sharp snap rang through the cave, along with Katara's stifled cry. She felt to her knees, clutching her arm furiously. Zuko followed her to the ground, his hands unconsciously placed on each of her hips as she now crouched in front of him. Katara gloved her hand with clear, flowing water, and slickly ran a quivering hand over her collar bone and shoulder blade. Zuko felt the tension leave her slowly as her breathing returned to a steady ebb.


End file.
